mario_the_music_box_nfandomcom-20200213-history
Deaths
Deaths 'occur when the player dies as the character they're playing as, in result of receiving a Game Over. Like ''Misao,'' Mad Father'','' and The Witch's House'', the player can die in various of ways depending on the decisions they make. Here's a list of ways that can result in the said playable character's death. (The list is incomplete at the moment) '''Note: The list provides information in the rooms where the death of the character can occur. Some of these may take place when the player has progressed far enough into the certain point of game. As Mario 1st Floor Foyer * Upon entering the mansion for the first time, at the very top right above the room that leads to the bathroom should be a crack on the ground. The player will be asked if it's safe to jump on the crack. If the player chooses to jump on the crack, the floor will collapse and Mario will land on the other side of the bathroom. Note that this is the only time the player has been able to access this part of the bathroom as it CANNOT be accessed at all in the main story. Doing so can only be done by receiving a Game Over. * If Mario inspects the very top middle door, he will comment that the door isn't real, then not realizing it, the door will fall on top of him and crush him, similar to fake doors that appeared in Luigi's Mansion. Bathroom * When Mario has to search the bathroom for the music sheet, if the player inspects the pile of blood at the middle bottom of the bathroom, Mario will fall into a trap door and his death scream can be heard. * When finding the music sheet, a scene will appear and a ghost girl can be heard giggling. She will appear from the right side of the map that is inaccessible and Mario must escape the room before she catches him. If Mario fails to escape the room and is caught, the screen will change into his point of view with his hands in front of him and the spirit who caught him, inside a water bubble, being drowned by her. After the screen goes black, the girl will sing and remark that she died in a similar manner after killing Mario. Kitchen * When Mario enters the frozen storage, the door behind him will close and lock, preventing him from leaving. A cut scene will appear with Mario being forever trapped, filling himself with hope that someone or Luigi will come and save him. He will then be encountered by a little girl who also died in that frozen storage, asking why Mario still struggles to hold on to life. She tells him to accept his fate that no one will save him and calls him a useless worm. Mario will soon realize what she says is true, calling himself pathetic that he foolishly came to the mansion on his own and accepts his fate before freezing to death. Left Wing * When entering the Left Wing area for the first time, upon going through the exit to the Garden Area, Mario will hear an evil women spirit laughing and coming his way and immediately hide inside the near by closet. The player will be given the option to check if the spirit is still there or wait a bit longer. Choosing to check, Mario will open the closet door by a crack and will get a quick glimpse of her. Then she will quickly appear in front of him saying she found him, and Mario can be heard gagging before receiving a game over. * When Mario meets Riba for the first time and attempt to cross the gap in the Garden Area but figuring they need something long enough to use to cross over, Riba will volunteer himself to go search for a wooden board and demand Mario to stay behind. If Mario hands Riba his lantern, Riba will take it an try to return as possible. Feeling guilty for letting Riba go alone, Mario suggests he catch up. Upon entering the Left Wing again, Mario will witness Riba's corpse being munched on by a spirit. Once she notices Mario, she successfully attacks him, and comments that she enjoys his flesh as much as she did with Riba's. Mario begs for help and apologizes to Riba for making him go alone and to Luigi that he will not be able to return home. * After Luigi has joined Mario's Party, there will be a phone replacing the hallway that leads to the garden area. The phone will ring and if Mario answers it, Princess Peach will call out to him for help through the phone and scream shortly before the wire is cut. Mario will panic believing she was killed while Luigi (presumably) thinks Mario is only losing his mind and will try to calm him down. Mario (in possession of Alice) then stabs Luigi and laughs at him for Mario not telling Luigi the truth on what Mario has been going through, before proceeding to end Luigi's life for good. As Luigi As Riba 1st Floor Left Wing * Same event when Mario meets Riba for the first time and they're trying to cross the large gap in the Garden Area. When Riba refuses to take the lantern from Mario and ventures off, the room will be dark with the cannibal spirit roaming around. If caught by her, the same event with Mario occurs but is instead in Riba's point of view. Riba will feel himself being eaten alive. Mario will come rushing and witness Riba being eaten and then assaulted shortly afterwards. Riba tries to call out to Mario to stay away but his body was already on the brink of death. After Mario goes silent, the spirit notices Riba is still alive and proceeds to finish him. Riba sees her coming closer to him as he closes his eyes and accepts his fate.